My Happy Ending
by Dulcina-and-Fueisu
Summary: After Yohji and Aya complete a mission at a secluded mansion on the outskirts of Tokyo, Yohji says some harsh things, leaving Aya hurt, confused, and angry. Later chapters show how the Weiss boys handle it. And what does Schuldich have to do with everythi
1. My Happy Ending

A/N: Woot! My first loner Weiss ficcie (sorry TamTam!). Well, I got bored, and my sister cleaned her room and let me use her computer. I am REALLY tired of reading right now because I'm rereading the Wheel of Time series by Robert Jordan, and as anyone who has seen it or read it before knows, that is QUITE a task. Soooooooooooooooo, here you go. Well, WEISS KREUZ AND ALL OF ITS AFFILIATED JUNK DOES NOT BELONG TO ME AND NEVER WILL! IF IT DID, I'D BE A HOT JAPANESE GUY WHO MAKES BIG BUCKS SINGING! There. At least I didn't forget this time. Oh, yes. MY HAPPY ENDING BELONGS TO AVRIL LAVIGNE! Now, on to the story. Hope you enjoy! Had to remove the lyrics, thanks to the new rule, though. Just listen to the song as you read this.

: Any text you see in these are mind speech.

My Happy Ending

A songfic by Mischa Kitsune

"Stay the hell away from me. I don't want to see you any time soon."

Aya stared after Yohji's back with dead violet eyes, clutching his bleeding hand to his chest. The blonde disappeared into the murky darkness, not looking back once.

A lone tear found its way down his cheek amongst the rain, and Aya let go of the hand to trace its path. The blood on his hand left a mark, but it was washed away in a matter of moments. He shook his head and started forward, half-lurching, half-running.

He finally caught up to Yohji and grabbed hold of his arm, ignoring the pain that came from using his right hand.

"Yohji, please! Wait!" It cost him dearly in pride to get those words out, but Yohji just shook off his hand and went forward again, acting as though Aya was a ghost and didn't exist.

He couldn't stand this. He tried to think of anything he had done, but he hadn't done anything out of the ordinary. What on earth could it be?

When he couldn't remember anything that he had said or done to upset Yohji, he went over Yohji's recent actions. No clues there, either.

He stood there for a while, confused, then pulled himself together. He couldn't do anything until he knew what was going on. Holding his hand to his chest again, he dragged himself to his Porsche, allowing his exhaustion to seep into his mind now that the danger was passed. The mission had been a success…until Yohji's mysterious disappearance and reappearance while Aya went after the target. They were in a mansion on the outskirts of Tokyo, and the streets would be deserted at this time of night.

He couldn't consider a mission that ended like this being a success. He could still feel Yohji's wire wrapping around his hand and tightening, drawing blood as it forced the bones in his hand to grind painfully against the hilt of his katana.

He heard Seven's engine revv as his teammate raced off into the night, and remembered making deliveries with Yohji to the sound of that engine whenever there was a problem with the Porsche. In fact, it had been on one of those deliveries when YOHJI had made the first move.

He had been a fool to EVER think that such a playboy could be tied down to one person. Aya's heart grew colder the longer he thought about it.

What went wrong? Just before the mission Yohji had been loving, doting, even.

He was already forgetting the feel of Yohji's arms around him late at night, when he was tired and pleasantly sore from exercising with his katana…among other things.

The murmured sentiments, easily able to make him feel warm and fuzzy inside just hours ago, now made him flinch away and shove them down into a deep, dark hole.

They pulled into the garage at the Koneko and Aya watched Yohji's back disappear through the door and into the light. Away from him, as well as the darkness.

Slowly, reluctantly, he turned the keys and unlocked the door, regretting the fact that he had to go inside. He could hear the two members of Weiss that had stayed home laughing and chatting amiably with Yohji.

When he entered Ken and Omi turned to him, Omi immediately zooming in on his hand - which was still bleeding. He cast Yohji a slightly irritated glare and turned to Aya again, reaching out a hand.

"Aya, let me take care of that for you. That's too hard to deal with on your own." He dropped his hand and sighed when Aya cast him the coldest glare he could manage and strode towards the stairs.

Ken shook his head, and his words followed Aya up the stairs. "Give it up, Omi. You know Aya. Stubbornly difficult until the very end. Right, Yohji?"

He remembered all of the times they had been injured and had been more stubborn than he was. They would sometimes pass out from blood loss before the others could treat them.

They thought of him as cold and hard, very similar to his katana, he supposed. The thought nearly made him snort. If only they knew that there really were emotions beneath the smooth exterior.

They never told the others about their relationship. Ken and Omi would probably never guess that Yohji was, in truth, very open-minded about who he would and would not take to bed.

That brought him back to the end of the mission. Had Yohji been lying all this time? Hiding how he truly felt?

Was he smoking because of Aya now, instead of for other reasons? Was he going to drink himself under the table several times a week, because of Aya?

He stripped off his trench coat and the clothing beneath it, remembering Yohji doing the same, cigarette bobbing between his teeth, beet sitting on the dresser. They had used Aya's room, since it was cleaner. Now he wondered if it was simply because Yohji didn't want to taint his room.

He curled up on his bed, pulling the covers over his now cold body. It had been nice having someone there, to keep him warm.

He snorted as he realized what he was thinking. Had Yohji done him a service by pretending?

No one had ever made him feel that way before. It made him wonder if anyone ever would, or even could, again.

He curled up into a tighter ball, thinking of all that he had given to Yohji. All that he had given that he could never have back.

At least Yohji stuck around for a few moments after he told him to stay away. At least he had watched Aya's heart shatter._  
_

The blood that was still leaking from the deep cut on his hand stained his bed sheets, forcing him to face the fact that yes, it was over.

When they had first gotten together, Aya had been happy enough and content enough that even his glares lost some of their edge.

That had made the others happy, at least. Now it was back to the beginning. It wasn't just Yohji and Aya losing this time.

He began drifting into sleep, slowly blotting from his mind all of the memories he had with Yohji.

He began to forget the sincerity in Yohji's eyes whenever he looked into those emerald depths while Yohji proclaimed his love.

The image of Yohji's back fading into mist followed him into his dreams.

Yohji laid on his bed, tears streaming out of his eyes, waiting for the alcohol to take effect and knock him out. A picture of orchid eyes haunted him every time he closed his eyes, and he could feel those bloodred strands tickling his chest.

He had truly felt that they fit so perfectly. They melded together in nearly impossible harmony. How could he have been so…blind?

He began remembering the Aya of before, when he had just seen him as a cold bastard who cared nothing for the rest of the world. The warm, soft Aya of the past few months came unweaved and drifted into nothing.

He supposed Aya really was entirely coldhearted. He had pretended to the end, even trying to convince him that he hadn't been a wolf in sheep's clothing.

He heard that nasal voice in his mind, the words echoing. :He's just a liar, meine katzen. He's just using you.: He knew that it was truth. There was nothing to deny.

The image of Aya's back leaving his room and heading into the darkness of the hallway was the last thing on his mind as he fell asleep. The time when they first met.

A nasal voice laughed as green eyes danced and orange-red hair was flipped over a green-clad shoulder across town. The German drank in the lovely feelings and thoughts of his two beloved katzen.

A/N: So, what do you think? Huh? Huh? I suppose this IS a rather depressing fic. Lol. -ducks random projectiles- Please R&R. I'd appreciate it. Sankyuu for reading! Jya ne!

FUEISU-


	2. Unwell

A/N: -big eyes- I can't believe how many reviews I received. I guess the angstier the story, the more readers. I have decided to continue this story because of the anxious public, and, especially, Bloodrose 'Valentine' Foxxstar and annakas. This new rule where you have to remove the lyrics is pissing me off, though. Takes too much time, but I don't want my account removed. Sigh.

**baby mar-mar**: Thank you so much for being the first reviewer! I'm glad that you liked it.

**Bloodrose 'Valentine' Foxxstar**: Once again, thank you for your review. Here's a quick update for your trouble. I hope this installment is less confusing.

**Ceo Shinji**: Ah, the other half. Thank you for the review! I left in the middle of showing the chapter to you, so no prob.

**Narakunohime**: Thank you kindly.

**Treefox**: Heheh. Should I have left a warning sign? I'm glad you liked it, though, and I achieved the effect I wanted. Let's hope this time it doesn't make you TOO sad.

**Kaidomaru**: I can't promise you anything, but I'll surely try. Thank you for the praise.

**Annakas**: Here is what will probably be the first of several sequels. You know what happens if you cry, though. Right?

…

…

…

Santa won't give you anything for Christmas! So no wailing this time, okay? Lol. Enjoy.

Last but definitely NOT least, **thekatgrl**: Thank you VERY much. I love the way you phrased your review.

There we are. I've thanked everyone,.

**Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story belong to me. The song belongs to Matchbox Twenty. **

:text: Again, this represents mind speech.

Now, on with the chapter!

Minerva

**Unwell**

By Mischa Kitsune

Aya slowly woke up, feeling as though something was missing. He rolled over and almost jumped when his arm hit the bed. Slowly, the events of last night came to him. Vacant lavender eyes gazed at the plastered ceiling, then drifted slowly around his room, noting all of the shadows he hadn't seen since...Yohji. Just yesterday there had been so much light in this room. So much, in fact, that he thought the shadows gone forever.

Footsteps hurried up the steps a few feet away from his room, followed by a light knock on his door.

"Aya-kun? Is everything all right? It's already past your shift, and we're about to eat dinner." When he didn't answer, Omi timidly opened the door, surprised to find it unlocked, and entered. He went over to the bed, stepping over the mission gear strewn across the floor.

"Aya?" Omi dropped the honorific when he saw Aya stretched out on the bed, staring at the ceiling. No answer. He leaned over and felt the red-head's cheek, surprised at finding it ice-cold. Not bothering to even try speaking again, Omi left and returned with some blankets.

"Here you go. I'll check on you in the morning. Maybe you'll feel better. Try and get some sleep," Omi told him, covering him with the blankets. He lingered for a moment, waiting for a reply, then left.

Aya rolled onto his side, clutching his blankets to him.

The longer he stayed in bed, the worse he felt.

He couldn't fathom why Yohji breaking up with him would hurt him this much. He couldn't remember doing anything especially special with him.

The next day, when he entered the shop, Ken sent him a puzzled look, and Omi beamed at him. Yohji just acted as though he didn't exist. He ignored all of them and went to grab a cup of coffee, then left to work on an arrangement he had left unfinished before the mission. He could feel Ken's unbelieving eyes on his back.

"Wasn't he sick yesterday?"

Ken followed him into the shop and went to man the register while Yohji and Omi opened the shop, Yohji yawning all the way.

Everything was falling back into its normal place, except for how Ken and Omi saw him. Maybe they thought he had gone crazy while he treated them nicely. They should get used to the old him again quickly enough.

Maybe they'd think him crazy now. He nearly let out a bitter laugh at that thought. He wasn't crazy. Just wounded.

Yohji brushed past him, fan girls in tow, and grabbed the lilacs off the shelf next to him. Aya closed his eyes and waited for him to go away. He doubted that Yohji had given a second thought to breaking up with him. He'd been so…resolved.

I wonder how long that resolve will last, Aya thought to himself.

He wondered if Yohji would remember the REAL him. The one he had revealed to them, when under Yohji's spell.

Ken had been next to him as he thought that, and only the odd look that Ken sent him made him aware that he'd said it out loud, albeit not loud enough for Ken to understand.

He decided to take the train instead of the Porsche to visit Aya-chan, and kept his eyes down the entire time.

When he got back and the conversation between Ken and Omi stopped, he shot them a glare and went into the kitchen to get some dinner before heading to his room.

He didn't close the door all the way, and heard them start up again as soon as he was out of sight. They were wondering why he was so cold suddenly.

At Omi's question of what could be wrong with him, Aya began thinking about it himself.

He laid down on his bed again, food set aside and subsequently forgotten. Was he really as crazy as they were beginning to think he was?

He reassured himself that he wasn't going mad, from grief or anything else, and sat up to eat the food.

While he was downstairs he ignored their looks and put the dishes in the dishwasher.

He was sure of it now; they would become used to this side of him again. It would just take a little bit of time.

Ken stared at him wide-eyed as he left, as though realizing something. As Aya was going upstairs, he heard Ken speaking to Omi.

"Omi, has he even SPOKEN since the mission?"

He heard a woman's laugh coming from the direction of Yohji's room.

Hiding behind women again, was he? How many would he bed this time? Did he even remember his roommates? Did he remember Aya?

He flinched at the memory of showing Yohji who he really was. Biggest mistake of his life.

The sound of his own voice startled him awake. He'd been silent for so long that he'd almost forgotten what it sounded like.

He was startled by pounding on his door and Ken's voice.

"Aya! Mission!"

He followed the other three down the stairs.

He watched the pictures flash across the tv screen unflinchingly. Normally they upset him, but he was still agonizing over Yohji.

Manx didn't notice anything different, of which he was glad.

He didn't linger in the briefing room, because he knew she would be able to see something was wrong, and he didn't want Kritiker coming after him.

Omi started to go after him, but Ken held him back. Yohji didn't spare a glance after him, and Aya felt his heart clench.

He picked up the abandoned mission gear off the floor and donned it. The mission, which all of them had accepted, was that night. He brushed past Yohji in the hall, making sure to hit him with the hilt of the sword in passing, making it look like an accident. Yohji didn't even look down.

He laughed to himself, realizing that the most attention he'd be getting would be on missions.

Would that remind Yohji that he wasn't a killer at heart? Or make him realize what Aya was becoming?

Abyssinian charged the target, cutting off his arm in one clean blow, then swerving and taking off his head.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of orange-red -- hair?

:Ja, katzen. That's right.:

Pain exploded between his eyes, and he collapsed.

"Abyssinian? Have you taken out the target?"

"**_Abyssinian_**!"

A/N: All right. So it wasn't any happier. The next chapter will be worse. I already have it planned out. Please R&R! If I was happy before, I'll be happier this time! Thanks for reading! Jya ne!

FUEISU-


	3. The Red

A/N: Hello, minna! Nice to see you all again. I'm sorry, but I don't know if I'll still be alive after this chapter. The only reason that it's up sooner than the last one is that last night I had a stroke of genius and planned this. I would have written it earlier and had it up sooner, but I spent all day cleaning my bedroom. I kinda haven't cleaned it since we moved in here (I was in third then, I'm in ninth now ), so I'm still not done. The pain my back is experiencing. Thank you everyone who reviewed the second chapter after I posted this one. I will thank you separately in the fourth chapter. **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters in this story. **I am not going to use a song for this chapter, because I'm not going to write the story around it.

**Bloodrose 'Valentine' Foxxstar: **Congratulations on being my first reviewer this time! Thank you for your support, I really appreciate it. Unfortunately, I'm not going to use Schu as anything but a villain in this story, despite my undying adoration for him. If Aya's your favorite, then this chappie just might make you cry. Ish sorry.

**Thekatgrl:** If I had thought of it, I might have made Schu a bit nicer and given him the intention of getting the two together, but his only plan was to split them up. Thank you for your praise! It means a LOT to me. I've never had as many repeat reviewers for any other story that I didn't know. Here's an uber-quick update for you.

**Metal Girl: **A new victim! Ahem…I mean, reviewer. Thank you for reviewing! I couldn't really tell if it was complimenting me, but I'll take it that way. Thank you! -glomps her- Please, feel free to leave another review telling me what you think. I just can't get enough. This chapter will be the most depressing. I'll try and make it a bit happier after the next chapter. You just have to bear through the rest.

**HeeroDuo4eva: **-glomps her- I followed my typical routine of checking out bio pages, and was ecstatic at what I found! You like Ronin Warriors! It's been soooooooooo long since the last time I found someone who knew what it was without me telling them! Awesome! You'll like this chapter. You were almost right in your guesses. Here's the next chapter, so as not to keep you waiting for too long.

'text' thoughts

:text: mind speech

The Red

By Mischa Kitsune

"Abyssinian?!" Balinese listened to the frantic voice of Bombay crackling over the communicator as he loped towards Abyssinian's last known position. He knew that he would reach the redhead first. He'd only been two corridors away when Bombay had ordered them to converge on his position.

He slowed down when he reached the corner of the corridor Abyssinian occupied and readied his wire. The halls may have been deserted, but since the target had been here, he was sure there should be at least some trouble. He tore around the corner, arm out, only to find nothing there but two bodies and a retreating flash of orange and green.

Balinese rushed forward and knelt next to the redhead to check his vital signs. The pulse was erratic, and his breathing too slow and too shallow. He nearly missed the blood leaking out of his ears because of the red hair, but the blood dripping from his nose and staining his porcelain skin was all too obvious.

Yohji reached out a trembling hand to touch the red, sparkling in the fluorescent lighting. He raised burning green eyes from the pale face to glare at the end of the hallway. He jumped up and tore down the hallway, clutching his wire so hard that, if not for the gloves, blood would have been drawn.

"MASTERMIND!!!!!"

Two figures came around the corner as he reached it, leaving him no time to stop. He crashed into the brunette, carrying them several feet before they crashed into the ground. Yohji began struggling against Ken immediately, the only thing on his mind the bastard who had caused such damage to Aya. Ken pulled his arms up behind him so that he couldn't break his grip.

"Balinese! What's wrong?" Yohji turned the fiery emerald glare on him and tore his arms out of his grip, ignoring the pain and turning back towards Aya. Omi had run ahead to check on him while the other two struggled against each other, and was staring at them, face bloodless. He waited until they had come closer before speaking.

"Siberian, I want you to carry Aya out to his Porsche. We need to get him to the hospital, YESTERDAY!" He stood and took Yohji by the arm. "You saw who did this?"

"That bastard, Mastermind. I would have caught him if I hadn't crashed into HIM," he snarled, shooting Ken the strongest glare he could manage.

Omi shook his head. "No, you wouldn't have. We didn't see him, and we came from that way. Now come on." He led them out of the building and they all piled into the Porsche, no one complaining about the cramped space this time. Aya hadn't so much as twitched.

Three days. Yohji sighed and turned towards the window. He'd been in this hospital room from the time the hospital allowed visitors to the time it kicked them out for three days. In that time he'd come to one conclusion: Mastermind had lied.

A nasal voice rang in his head. :Hahaha. So you finally realized, liebling. Maybe you have a few brain cells beneath that blonde scalp of yours, after all.:

Yohji snarled and whirled, raking the room with his eyes. Nothing was there. 'Where are you, bastard?! This is all your fault, damn it! Why are you doing this?'

Schuldich laughed, the noise echoing in his mind. :Nein, katzen. That would be telling.:

Yohji punched the arm of his chair and raised himself from his seat to pace.

'Damn you! You're not getting away with this!' When he received no reply he whirled furiously and threw himself in the chair. He stared at Aya's face for a few moments, and was startled out of his anger when they began fluttering open.

The blonde rushed to the side of the bed and leaned over Aya's face. The cloudy lavender eyes registered hurt and then anger at the blonde's expression.

"Go to hell," Aya muttered before his eyes rolled back up into his head as he lost consciousness once again.

Yohji was so shocked he couldn't speak. He staggered back to the chair and collapsed into it. 'What have I done to him?'

A/N: I'm sorry it's so short, minna! I didn't want to take it too far! The next chapter should be up tomorrow or the next day. I'm going to finish this story before this mood leaves me. Just have to plan out the next one and find a song for it. It's going to return to Aya's POV. I couldn't really use Aya, since he was out of it the entire chapter. I can't wait to see what you guys have to say about this, despite its briefness! Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaase R&R. The first person to leave a signed review is going to receive an e-mail from me of an Aya pic. I have tons. I hope you enjoyed it, and thank you VERY much for reading! Until next time!

-FUEISU-


	4. Almost

A/N: I'm sorry, the keyboard is HIGHLY messed up, so this chapter might be a little off. The number keys don't work more than half the time. Sooo annoying. To boot, the period key continues sticking, so this is taking quite a while to type. I'm no longer going to use songs for the fic, because it's too hard to find one that fits with where it's going.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them. I'm not old enough. Kuso. I realized that I'm going to have to up the rating on this fic. Too much cursing. Rats…

**Annakas, for Unwell:** I'm sorry -insert exclamation point- It will get better from here on out-insert another one- I just have to work through this pile of angst I have loaded on my plate. I'm just writing as I go along. Please don't hate Yohji-insert exclamation point- I swear that he'll redeem himself-insert exclamation point- You'll survive. You'll have to.

**Annakas, for The Red: **I agree wholeheartedly. Thank you for your praise. I wasn't really sure how that would go over with you guys. Hmmm….That really helps me out with this chapter. Should Aya see reason…or not? -evil laugh, then is distracted by Full Metal Alchemist-

**Metal Girl: Congratulations **-insert exclamation point- I can't get the pic to you yet, but just you wait -insert another one- The at symbol won't work, either, so I can't log in to see your email address. Merry Christmas -insert exclamation point- It was short because I couldn't figure out how to draw out what I was writing. Don't worry, this one is much longer. Thank you for the compliments -insert exclamation point-

**Ranma:** Now, you KNOW that there's no way I can answer that. You'll just have to stick around and see, ne?

**RyuichiFreak, for Unwell:** Thank you for your review-insert exclamation point- I LOVE your name -insert exclamation point- I'm glad to see a fellow Gravi lover reading my story. Brightened my day. You have no idea what kind of praise it is that you're reading this story as the first Yohji/Ran pairing. -teary eyed-

-glomps- Here's an Aya plushie for you to glomp. -forks over plushie-

**RyuichiFreak, for The Red: **I wish, but I can't write lemons. Plus, I'd have to open an aff net account. Hehe. That's definitely a good idea, though. Maybe I'll imply it….Enjoy this chapter-insert exclamation point- I did make Yotan rather dense, didn't I? -shrugs- Oh well.

**HeeroDuo4Eva: **Here you go. The answers to all of your questions………………Back to Ronin Warriors. Who's your favorite? Please, IM me if you want. MSN: MischaandMikel at hot mail com. AIM: elfelorin

**Bloodrose 'Valentine' Foxxstar:** Back again, I see. Glad to see you. Err, read you. Don't worry, I don't like reading death fics, so I refuse to write them. Not when it comes to MY Ran-kun. -scratches his head, like a cat's-

**Violletegal35:** Wow-insert exclamation point- -gushes- Thank you-insert three exclamation points- Angst does rock. As for the happy ending, you'll get the same answer as the others. Stick around and see.

**Evelyn:** Wow-insert exclamation point- Another newbie-insert exclamation point- Welcome to the BEA-U-TIFUL world of Yohji/Ran-insert exclamation point- I hope you enjoy this installment greatly. -laughs- I love that word. Installment.

**?burning?:** Wow. You're the only person that left the ACTUAL email address. Just for that, you get a pic, too. I'll send you a link to the website I got it from, to boot. Thank you-insert exclamation point- As to why that's the only thing you can think of, is beyond me. Maybe all the angst was too much? According to other reviewers, I wouldn't be surprised. That's a high compliment indeed.

**Ceo Shinji**: I'm soooooooooooooo sorry about last night. There were two discs of it, and since it starred Errol Flynn, I couldn't STOP myself-insert exclamation point- Once I finished with the bonus material on the second disc, I went to Liz's room and played Man Bites Dog. I forgot about the im. At around three am Dorian popped up and I remembered that I was talking to you. Gomen ne-insert several exclamation points- -bows and gives her pepper spray- Hit me-insert exclamation point-

**DarkRoseBlood:** Yay-exclamation point- A new reviewer-exclamation point- Thank you for your review. Sorry for the mixed feelings, but hey, it's intended. -wink- I'll do my best to make things right. I was planning to make this chapter lighter on the angst, but I'm not sure if I can.

It's awesome to see so much support from you guys -insert exclamation point- I love you all to death. Here's the latest installment. I was having too much fun with Christmas. IT ACTUALLY SNOWED HERE IN HOUSTON-insert many exclamation points- We have a snowman in our freezer, and two snowballs. Sorry for the wait, and see you after it's over.

Simple drill. You guys know it already. :txt: mind speech 'txt' thoughts

Mick

A _Real_ Happy Ending

By Minerva

Long-lashed eyes fluttered open, registering the various beeps of medical equipment. He turned his head to look at the window, and was surprised to see sunlight slanting in as the sun began to set. 'What woke me up?'

:That would be me, katzen.:

Aya growled and jerked himself upright, automatically regretting it. Stars burst in his vision and his head exploded in pain. Yohji appeared at his side in a second, albeit warily. The blonde gently pushed him down, and held him there.

"What's wrong?" Worried green eyes scoured his face, trying to figure out what was wrong. Aya couldn't work up the anger to growl through the pain. God, his head hurt. He clenched his eyes shut.

A cool pair of hands started rubbing his temples and the pain faded, a bit. Enough for him to growl. The hands didn't stop because of the growl, so after a few moments he gave in and relaxed. That was when it hit him. WORRIED green eyes? He cracked his eyes open, and sure enough, there they were. He opened his eyes fully and glared at Yohji, not sure of what was going on.

He didn't have a chance to think on it anymore, as Ken and Omi came in, as noisy as ever. He winced at the pain caused by the loud voices, and pulled his pillow over his head, effectively knocking Yohji away at the same time.

Yohji glared at the invaders with all he was worth, and they froze. He left the redhead's side and stalked over to them.

"He's awake, so turn the noise DOWN," he hissed. That said he went back and sat in the chair he occupied before Aya woke up. Omi rushed over to Aya's bedside and crouched so his eyes were on a level with Aya's.

"Aya-kun, how are you feeling?" A corner of the pillow was lifted by a pale hand to reveal a glaring lavender eye. Once he was sure Omi had gotten the message he lowered it again.The petite blonde sighed and stood up. Ken settled against the wall cross-legged.

"At least he's awake, Omi-kun," Ken pointed out. Omi sighed again and slid down to sit next to him. Yohji stood and stretched.

"I'm going to go grab some coffee. Either of you want any?" Ken made a face of disgust.

"Hospital poison?" Omi asked. "No thanks."

Yohji shrugged and left, pulling out his pack of cigarettes as he went.

Aya listened for the closed door and then pulled the pillow off a bit. His head hurt less now, so he could think coherently. 'What was _that_? Concern? What the hell is he playing at?' He rolled onto his back, carefully, and pulled the pillow back over his face, deciding that he didn't care. Whatever it was, Yohji could shove it.

Of course, Yohji chose that moment to enter the room again. He look frustrated and tired. He jerked a thumb towards the door.

"The nurses here are BUZZARDS. The moment I left the room they jumped on me, asking if Aya was awake. When I told them yes, they turned me around and told me to kick you two out." He sighed and raked a hand through his mop of hair. "I guess that means we have to go." He shot a last worried look at the bed. "See ya, Ayan."

"Hn."

Omi smiled at that, and tugged Ken out of the room. "At least we know that no permament damage has been done if he still grunts, Yohji," the petite blonde pointed out.

"True, that," Ken laughed.

It had been several days since Aya had been checked into the Kritiker hospital, and they were finally ready to release him. The rest of Weiss had shown up in Seven at sunset, and Omi was mothering him. Finally, it was too much.

"Enough!" He shot Omi his best death glare and ripped his shirt sleeve out of the blonde's hand. They had considerately--and painfully--brought him his favorite orange sweater and a pair of blue jeans. "I'll walk!" That said, he stalked down the street, ignoring Omi's hurt look and the irritated faces Ken and Yohji pulled. The little blonde's hurt look faded and was replaced by raw determination. He grabbed Ken's arm and dragged him after Aya.

"Oh no you don't! You have just gotten out of the hospital, and you are GOING to ride in that car! And when we get home, you are going to bed and STAYING there until _I_ say that you can move!" He and Ken grabbed hold of the stubborn redhead and dragged him back to the car. Aya snarled and tried to struggle, but even with all of his strength, they got him in the seat and buckled down. Yohji smothered a laugh and climbed in on the driver's side while Omi and Ken settled down in the backseat next to Aya.

The drive home was a quiet one, Omi watching Aya's every move, Ken staring disinterestedly at the scenery flying by, Yohji smoking as he drove, and the redhead doing his version of sulking. Ken perked up when they reached the flower shop, and was about to leap out of the car when Omi's hand caught his elbow.

Catching the glare he received over Aya's head, he sighed and took hold of one arm after the redhead unbuckled himself. When they finally reached his bedroom after much tug-of-war, Aya refused to lay down on his bed.

"Lay!" Omi practically yelled, shoving him back onto the bed and glaring. Aya sighed and finally relented when he felt dizzy from the sudden change in positions. He threw Omi one last glare before flipping onto his side and staying that way. Ken sighed in relief and headed towards the door. He hadn't gone two steps before a slim hand grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Ken chuckled nervously. "Nowhere…?" The blonde nodded and Ken's shoulders slumped in defeat. He pulled out the chair at Aya's desk and settled down, preparing for the long wait. Omi was mad at Aya, and it would be a while before he calmed down and set Ken free from this depressing prison.

The door slammed after Omi, leaving the redhead and brunette in absolute silence. After 5 minutes of boredom, Ken started fidgeting. The wooden desk chair was getting very uncomfortable. Aya pulled the pillow from the right side of his bed and sat up, finally tired of the scraping of the chair's legs. He threw it, nailing Ken in the face, and laid back down, this time covering his head with his other pillow.

Ken let the pillow slip off his face and stared at the bed in surprise. 'That was…odd.' He shrugged and stood up to set the pillow on the chair, then thought better of it and stretched out on the floor. Maybe Omi would take pity on him soon, rather than later.

Omi had been downstairs fuming for a couple of hours now, and still, Ken was stuck on Aya's floor. The blonde hadn't so much as sneaked a peek through the door. Aya had fallen asleep a long time ago, so Ken was stuck counting the bumps on the ceiling. He closed his eyes and sighed. 'I'll just have to face his wrath. I'm hungry.' He stood and left the room, quietly closing the door behind him, trying not to wake up the grouchy redhead.

The moment the door closed a narrow lavender eye opened. He stood up and grabbed his katana off the wall. Omi or Ken must have put it there after they came home from the hospital. He was too angry to even consider Yohji as an option. He growled at the thought of the blonde and gripped his katana so tightly that his knuckles turned white. Taking a breath to calm himself, he paced towards the door and peered out of it. The coast was clear, so he slipped out and headed for the roof. He needed to practice in order to clear his head. He was tired of thinking of the blonde, and had determined that the best medicine for it would be to get entirely over him.

Aya had barely closed the door leading to the stairs to the roof when Ken entered the hallway. The brunette silently eased the door open and froze when he saw the empty bed. 'Ohcrapohcrapohcrap!' He ran back out and checked all the rooms upstairs, even the bathroom. He tore downstairs without checking the rooftop, entirely forgetting about it.

"Omiiiiiiiii!"

Yohji watched the redhead come out onto the roof from his position facing Aya's back. There was no way the other man would see him or hear him, especially not after starting his practice. He was like that when he practiced; oblivious to the world.

The blonde watched as Aya began going through his moves, amazed, as always, by his innate grace. He grabbed a pack of cigarettes out of his shirt pocket and tapped one out. He lit it and drank in the first breath of smoke as purple eyes settled him and Aya stopped moving. Cool green met fiery purple across a dark roof as the redhead straightened, not yet sheathing his sword.

A/N: I am sooooo sorry for the late update, guys! I don't know why, but this chapter was really hard to write. Mischa, my muse, finally kicked into high gear at around 12:30, and it's now 1:00 AM. I'm going to die if I don't get some sleep soon, and I thought that I had come to the perfect stopping point. It took me so long to finish the chapter that the keys started working again, and I'm too lazy to go back and change all of my author's notes. I know this is pretty short, but the next one will definitely be longer. School is about to start up again, unfortunately, so I'll be writing more. My brain works better when I'm not multi-tasking for pleasure. If all goes well and Mischa retains his good mood, the next chapter should be up sometime tomorrow. I'm hoping to make the actual chapter at least ten pages long. It just might be the last chapter. I'm not quite sure at the moment. We'll see next time, ne? Thank you for reading. Please R&R. By the way, those of you whom I promised to give an email with a pic of Aya, you should receive it tomorrow. -revels in Ex Dream, having needed the loud rock- Jya, minna.

Fueisu


	5. A Snuffed Candle

A/N: Warning to all Schuldich lovers. I didn't really mean for it to happen, but….you'll see. If Schuldich is your absolute favorite, you might not want to read it. Gomen! Other than that, there's not that much to warn you guys about. This WILL be the last chapter, but there will be a sequel. The sequel will be almost pure fluff. I couldn't leave you guys with the ending I'm leaving on this story. Moving on: THE REASON THIS UPDATE IS SO LATE IS THAT MICROSOFT WORKS WHEN I WAS INCHES AWAY FROM FINISHING! My sister has cancer, too, and we just found out on the 4th, so we're dealing with that, too. I promise not to let that interfere with my updating after this, though! If anything, it will keep my mind off any worries.

**KitsuneAkai13/Red: **Thank you! An e-mail AND a review, I mean wow! I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and thanks for the luck on this one. No waiting this time. They should figure things out this time. Or will they? Finally, the conclusion.

**RyuichiFreak:** Lol. I'm newly converted. I found out about it around August thanks to a friend, and she sat me down and had me watch all the episodes. After that, I devoured the manga. I've got tons more plushies where that one came from! Thank you for the lovely, long, review. Those are the best. Maybe Aya will stab him, maybe not. I liked that line, too. Poetic. Haha! I loved the bulb analogy. That made my day. Your enthusiasm to read my story is very…enlivening? I can't think of a word. Lol.

**HeeroDuo4eva:** I'm sure Yohji won't need anything like, say, stitches. You'll see. Haha.

**Evelyn:** Thank you! I agree with you about Schu being a sadistic hottie. I apologize beforehand for this chapter, ok?

**DarkRoseBlood:** _Hulloh _again! Such a beeeeeeeeeeeautiful review. I loved it. Aya was DEFINITELY grumpy, but wouldn't you be after being so terribly confuzzled? I'm sorry, I have discovered a passion for angst and suspense, and I find that I can no longer give chapters the fuzzy, happy endings I used to. I think I've tortured Yohji enough. Especially after this chapter. Mentally, and sometimes physically. You HUGGLED Schuschu after what he's DONE? Lol. I would, too. I would, too. I don't mind the depraved of sleep bit. When I finished this chapter the first time, so was I! This chapter is shorter than it originally was, simply because I realized that I wouldn't be satisfied if I didn't leave you guys hanging, and I decided to leave the rest for a sequel. Even this story seems so pitifully short. Sorry! Hahahahaaaaaaaaa.

**Metal Girl:** -laughs so hard that for a few minutes she can't even type- Wow. Thank you. I really, really needed that. I hadn't even considered that I was making Omi seme last chapter. It does fit, though, doesn't it? He could always threaten sweet, innocent KenKen with his sharp, sharp darts. Just think of that chapter as the comedic relief. Everyone needs a break from angst once in a while, ne? Maybe I'll write a story just for them. I think I could do that. Whaddya think?

**YakiSoba:** Woot! Go yakisoba! I love that word, though I can't remember what the food was…Chicken something. Here is your update, dedicated to you for your enthusiasm. Such politeness, too. A please. Lol. Here's a thank you for your review.

Because the site takes away my normal breaks (which I just now noticed) OIOIOIO will be the break between time and/or place.

Thanks for sticking by my story, y'all! That's as big of a Texan accent as I'm willing to type, so let's move on to the story. See you again once I've stolen your brains for five or so minutes of pure nonsense. Hehe. Fight on.

Mischa Kit

**A Snuffed Candle : At the End**

By Minerva

_He grabbed a pack of cigarettes out of his shirt pocket and tapped one out. He lit it and drank in the first breath of smoke as purple eyes settled him and Aya stopped moving. Cool green met fiery purple across a dark roof as the redhead straightened, not yet sheathing his sword._

Yohji let the smoke out through his nose as he rose and cautiously moved forward. He'd seen what a redhead with a pointy object was capable of, and he didn't feel like dealing with it at the moment. He came to a stop just out of the reach of Aya's blade and took his cigarette out of his mouth so that he could speak clearly. He'd barely parted his lips before finding the blade of the katana against his jugular.

Aya pulled his lips back and hissed, "What makes you think I care to hear what you have to say? What makes you think that you even have the RIGHT to be NEAR me?"

Yohji swallowed. "I'm sorry." When the lavender eyes boring into his own showed surprise and the sword didn't inch closer or decapitate him, he continued. "I was incredibly stupid. While we were on the mission, I…I ran into Mastermind, and he started speaking to me. I don't know how, but…He convinced me that you had been lying to me, using me, that whole time." He continued in a quieter voice, "That you were pretending and thought that I was worth so little that you didn't think twice about it."

Aya's eyes grew cold and he pressed the blade closer. "Do you really think that I'll accept that? YOU betrayed me, not the other way around. Schwarz may be a lying, conniving, merciless bastard, but he had no motive--" He was cut off mid-sentence by a burst of nasal laughter.

Aya stepped back from Yohji and they both turned to stare at the intruder.

:My, my, katzen. Couldn't you think of anything better? Like a traitorous murderer? Or, oh, I know, a telepath who loves to fuck with his toys emotions?: Hard emerald eyes glittered in the lights from the city as he smirked superiorly.

"Bastard!" the two Weiss said in unison. Yohji turned to stare at Aya in surprise, but could only watch as the redhead followed his routine with Takatori's: he charged Schuldich, katana raised.

"Shineeee---un!" He hadn't gone three steps before he dropped his katana and swayed, clutching his head. His throat constricted at the pain pounding in his temples, and he could hear his pulse throbbing in his ears. Another moment and he was on his knees, almost overcome and whimpering. Sickening déjà vu caught him in its clutches, pulling him back to his last mission, and laying in a puddle of his target's blood as his own trickled to mix with it.

Yohji didn't give a second thought when he saw Aya in pain; he released his wire. It snaked its way around Schuldich's neck, and the telepath had the grace to look surprised before his head flew over the side of the building, his body following. There was the smack of flesh on concrete, but Yohji paid it no mind, already at his love's side and carefully turning his face so that he could check for bleeding. He sighed in relief, then jumped at the sound of the roof door banging against the doorway. He turned, wire ready and heart pounding, to be greeted by the welcome (well, almost welcome) sight of Omi with his darts and Ken with his bugnuks.

Omi homed in on the fallen redhead and was next to him in an instant, checking his vitals and then checking for injuries. Ken glanced around when he didn't see any enemies. His answer came in the form of a puddle of fresh blood at the very edge of the roof, and the stains that went up and over the side. Wanting to be free of Omi's anger, which was sure to come, for a moment, he strolled over to the puddle and peered over the side.

The brunette couldn't make anything out in the dark for a few moments, but then passing headlights revealed a flash of a green coat and red hair in the alley. Mastermind.

"Do you mean to tell me that we have been trying to kill him for so long, only to have him die THIS EASILY?!" He threw an exasperated look over his shoulder to the taller blonde. Yohji threw him a sarcastic glance in return.

"He was distracted." That said, he turned back and nodded, then picked up Aya at a murmured order from Omi. Ken froze like a deer in headlights when the petite blonde turned and fixed him with a fierce glare. Glower still firmly in place, Omi sashayed up to the taller boy and smiled sweetly at him.

"Now, whose fault is this for not listening to me?"

"Umm…Mine?" Ken squeaked, greatly intimidated.

Omi nodded. "Now, whose going to clean up the mess that has resulted?"

Ken bowed his head. "Me…" Omi beamed and patted his head.

"Good boy."

Yohji felt sorry for Ken as he heard the conversation while heading down the stairs. 'Well, better him than me. Though it is my mess…' he thought, laying Aya down on the bed. Discarding that line of thought, he brushed red bangs off of the pale forehead and frowned. He was surprised that such a short bout of pain would knock the redhead out for this long. 'Maybe something is wrong with him…No, Omi would have caught it.' He sighed. 'Guess I'll just have to wait until he wakes up.'

OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

Aya opened his eyes and groaned as sparkling red filled his vision. His bangs were getting too long again. He closed his eyes again when the fact that the sunlight hurt penetrated the fog his mind seemed to be drifting in, and rolled away. Right off the bed. His foot hit a chair leg that he was sure wasn't supposed to be there, shocking the occupant awake. They fell right off the chair and on top of him, causing him to strike his left temple against the nightstand.

The redhead opened his eyes once again, to be greeted by a sea of glittering gold. The light dazzled him and caused him to scrunch his eyes shut at the same time, and he clutched his head. A familiar and soothing hand stroked his bangs back off his forehead, but it seemed as though something was wrong with that picture. He thought back on why that should be wrong…He had gone on a mission with Yohji, and then…Yohji had dumped him. That was right. He just popped up out of the blue after having been gone for a very long time, and told him that he didn't love him anymore. What had made him as mad at the blonde as he had been, though. Something seemed…off.

Aya carefully reopened his eyes, and sighed in relief when his head didn't pound as badly. He looked up into worried green eyes and pulled back, causing the hand to slide off his head. He sighed and sat up, facing Yohji while leaning against the nightstand.

"Yohji…," he started, but couldn't think of what to say.

"I really am sorry, you know. I can't explain why I believed him, but I did." The taller man looked away from him and started fidgeting with his hands. "Is it possible for you to forgive me?" Aya rubbed his temples.

"Yota---Yohji, I really don't know. I can't deal with this right now. Give me some time." The redhead sighed again. "Maybe. Maybe I can. For now, just leave me alone." He stood and laid down on his bed again, back towards his teammate.

Yohji cast a pain filled glance at the figure on the bed, then pushed his sunglasses up on his nose so they covered his eyes.

"All right. I'll give you that." He turned and walked out the door, staring sadly into the dark room before shutting it.

**To be continued………………………………...............................................................................................**

A/N: That's the brakes for now, folks. It was too short for my taste. I don't know about you guys. It will probably be a week at most before I have the sequel up. I plan to write two chapters before I post the first, that way I can update even if something keeps me from being able to write the next chapter, okay? So, the rest of my updates should be pretty regular. Such a cliffhanger, ne? I think that all of the angst seekers will thin out in the next one. I plan to write some pure, unadulterated fluff after this. I need some cheer. Lol. I hope you enjoyed it, and thank you for following this through to its completion. I hope to see you again! Jya ne! (Please R&R!)

FUEISU


End file.
